I. Field of Use
The present application relates generally to gaming devices and systems, and more specifically to gaming devices interconnected by a network for playing interactive multiplayer games.
II. Description of the Related Art
Casino gaming has been popular for many years in places such as Las Vegas, Atlantic City, Macao, and many others. However, it has also gained widespread acceptance and may now be found in virtually every state in the United States, mainly in the form of Indian casinos and card rooms. Often, these authorized gaming establishments offer electronic card games such as video poker games for single player use.
More recently, gaming establishments have been offering server-based gaming to their patrons. In a server-based gaming system, multiple player terminals are networked to a central server that typically allows a variety of games to be played on the player terminals. Win/lose determination is typically provided by the server, rather than at each gaming terminal, thereby minimizing the hardware and security requirements in each gaming terminal. The server may offer “single-player” games, such as traditional video poker, blackjack, craps, or slots, where a player's results are determined solely by a Random Number Generator (RNG), either at the server or the player terminals, the RNG generating game values such as electronic cards, dice, or slot reels. The server may also offer games that allow patrons to play against each other, such as Texas Hold 'Em, draw poker, stud poker, etc. since the gaming terminals are all networked to the gaming server.
In some server-based systems, a “rake”, “fee”, “house cut”, or a scaled commission may apply to some games, typically poker. The rake is a fee that is paid to the “house” or authorized gaming establishment, typically for each round of game play. It is usually based on a percentage of the “pot” as game play progresses, typically capped at a predetermined dollar amount for each round of play. However, other ways to determine this “house cut” may be implemented, such as a fixed fee per round or a method based on individual wagers placed during game play. Each of the players must abide by the rake system as defined by each casino.
The rigid rake system described above may not appeal to some potential game players. Some players may think the rake system in a given casino unfairly benefits the casino at the expense of players. Potential players, therefore, may patronize casinos where they believe the rake system to be more advantageous. Thus, it would be desirable to offer a more flexible rake system to players in order to increase player retention and also to attract potential game players to casino offering such a flexible rake system.